kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
8 Shkurt
Ngjarje *421 - Constantius IIIu bë perandor i Perandorisë Perëndimore Romake. *1575 - U themelua Universiteit Leiden dhe iu dha motoja "Praesidium Libertatis". * 1910 - William D. Boyce, botues nga qyteti Chicago, i bëri kërkesë zyrtare qeverisë federale në Uashington, për krijimin e organizatës Boy Scouts of America. * 1915 - U dha premiera e filmit The Birth of a Nation (Lindja e një Kombi). * 1918 - U botua për herë të parë gazeta The Stars and Stripes. * 1949 - Kardinal Mindszenty i Hungarisë u dënua për tradhëti. * 1952 - Elizabeth II u shpall Mbretëresha e Mbretërisë së Bashkuar. * 1971 - Debutoi tregu i letrave me vlerë NASDAQ. * 1999 - Në selinë e Misionit Verifikues të OSBE-së në Prishtinë u deklarua se shqiptarët të shkonin t'i merrnin kufomat e Masakrës së Reçakut edhe atë me urdhër nga policia serbe që ato të merren të gjitha përnjëherë duke u identifikuar familjarët përmes dokumenteve. * 1999 . Organizata amerikane për të drejtat e njeriut "Hjumen rajts Uoç" publikoi raportin me titull "Java e terrorit në Drenicë" në të cilin përshkruhet se si forcat speciale serbe ka fundi i shtatorit të vitit të kaluar masakruan 21 civilë në fshatin Obri e Epërme, dhe vranë 13 burra në fshatin e afërt Golluboc. * 2003 - Berlin, Qeveria federale gjermane refuzoi një rezolutë të re të Kombeve të Bashkuara ku do të parashikonte një kërcënim me sulm ushtarak ndaj Irakut. * 2003 - Në Kosovë u formua organizata "Serbët e bashkuar" nën urdhër të Beogradit në krye të së cilës vihet një pjesëtar i Shërbimit Sekret Serb. * 2008 - Nebraska ndaloi përdorimin e karriges elektrike si metodë për vrasje të të dënuarve. Lindje * 1290 - Afonso IV, mbret së Portugalisë (vdiq më 1357) * 1828 - Jules Verne, shkrimtar francez (vdiq më 1905) Vdekje * 1587 - Mary I Stuart, mbretëreshë së Skocisë (lindi më 1542) * 1696 - Ivan V, perandor rus (lindi më 1666) Festa dhe përvjetore Category:Shkurt af:8 Februarie an:8 de febrero ar:8 فبراير arz:8 فبراير ast:8 de febreru az:8 fevral bat-smg:Vasarė 8 bcl:Pebrero 8 be:8 лютага be-x-old:8 лютага bg:8 февруари bn:ফেব্রুয়ারি ৮ bpy:ফেব্রুয়ারী ৮ br:8 C'hwevrer bs:8. februar ca:8 de febrer cbk-zam:8 de Febrero ceb:Pebrero 8 co:8 di ferraghju cs:8. únor csb:8 gromicznika cv:Нарăс, 8 cy:8 Chwefror da:8. februar de:8. Februar el:8 Φεβρουαρίου en:February 8 eo:8-a de februaro es:8 de febrero et:8. veebruar eu:Otsailaren 8 fa:۸ فوریه fi:8. helmikuuta fiu-vro:8. radokuu päiv fo:8. februar fr:8 février frp:8 fevriér fur:8 di Fevrâr fy:8 febrewaris ga:8 Feabhra gan:2月8號 gd:8 an Gearran gl:8 de febreiro gn:8 jasykõi gv:8 Toshiaght Arree he:8 בפברואר hi:८ फरवरी hif:8 February hr:8. veljače ht:8 fevriye hu:Február 8. ia:8 de februario id:8 Februari ie:8 februar ig:February 8 ilo:Febrero 8 io:8 di februaro is:8. febrúar it:8 febbraio ja:2月8日 jbo:relma'i 8moi jv:8 Februari ka:8 თებერვალი kk:Ақпанның 8 kn:ಫೆಬ್ರುವರಿ ೮ ko:2월 8일 ksh:8. Febrowaa ku:8'ê reşemiyê la:8 Februarii lb:8. Februar lmo:08 02 lt:Vasario 8 lv:8. februāris mg:8 Febroary mhr:8 Пургыж mk:8 февруари ml:ഫെബ്രുവരി 8 mr:फेब्रुवारी ८ ms:8 Februari myv:Даволковонь 8 чи nah:Tlaōnti 8 nap:8 'e frevaro nds:8. Februar nds-nl:8 febrewaori nl:8 februari nn:8. februar no:8. februar nov:8 de februare nrm:8 Févri oc:8 de febrièr os:8 февралы pam:Pebreru 8 pl:8 lutego pt:8 de fevereiro ro:8 februarie ru:8 февраля sah:Олунньу 8 scn:8 di frivaru sco:8 Februar se:Guovvamánu 8. sh:8.2. simple:February 8 sk:8. február sl:8. februar sr:8. фебруар su:8 Pébruari sv:8 februari sw:8 Februari ta:பெப்ரவரி 8 te:ఫిబ్రవరి 8 th:8 กุมภาพันธ์ tk:8 fewral tl:Pebrero 8 tr:8 Şubat tt:8. Febräl uk:8 лютого uz:8-fevral vec:8 de febraro vi:8 tháng 2 vls:8 februoari vo:Febul 8 wa:8 di fevrî war:Pebrero 8 yo:8 February zh:2月8日 zh-classical:二月八日 zh-min-nan:2 goe̍h 8 ji̍t zh-yue:2月8號